Soul Reaper Priestess
by asyluminium
Summary: Kagome has sealed the well. The jewel is completed, and in her hands, where demons would have a harder time getting to it. Kagome moved to Karakura town and demons begin to crop up everywhere. Will Kagome help the strange boy or has she buried the past?


A/N: Ok, so this is my first Inuyasha X Bleach fan fiction so please be nice, though constructive criticism is appreciated

Chapter One:

Kagome wiped the sweat off that had accumulated on her brow as she looked around her new house. She'd been unloading boxes from the three moving trucks for almost three hours by herself, and she was only half-way done.

She sat down on an unopened box of books; she wished her kid brother, Souta, was there to help her. Though, to be honest, he wasn't really a kid anymore. It would be nice if she had some help, but she had made this decision against her family's wishes, and as such, she would see it through to the end.

Looking around she decided to go to the nearby convenience store and buy herself a drink and some food.

Kagome took a step outside and she was almost pushed to her knees by a strange force. It was nothing like she'd ever felt before. She threw up her protective shields, choosing to ignore whatever it was that had given off the strange power. She could still faintly fell the force, but that was so she would be able to tell if it turned hostile.

The store was only a twenty minute walk from her new home and she was used to walking. At that thought her mind wandered back to the time she had spent in the Feudal Era. To Shippo, Sango, Miroku, little Rin, Inuyasha, and even Sesshomaru. She wondered if any of them had made it to present day. Her heart grew heavy when she realized that she would never see Miroku, Sango, or Rin ever again.

"WATCH OUT!" a voice called before she was jerked back out of the road as a white van sped by, beeping its horn at her.

That force…she turned and saw a tall, orange haired boy grasping her wrist and panting for breath, that strange aura was coming from this boy.

"Are you ok?" he asked, staring at her intently. Kagome's eyes were wide as she stared at him. She blinked as the boy waved his hand in front of her face, "Hey, you alright?" he asked again.

"Y-Yeah." She replied still staring at him. What kind of creature had such a strange aura coming from them? She didn't know, but she intended to find out.

The girl, or rather, woman, was extremely beautiful. Her ebony locks fell in soft waves down her back. Her big blue eyes looked as though they could see to his soul. She was a little shorter than him and had a body to die for.

"Uhm, thank you." She muttered, shifting uncomfortably. He tilted his head slightly, he was used to people, human and soul reaper, being uncomfortable in his presence. But, for some reason he didn't want her to feel that way.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The carrot-top supplied. She looked up at him in surprise.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you." She offered back. Suddenly Ichigo heard a high pitched howl.

_'Dammit! Why does a hollow have to appear now?'_ Ichigo thought to himself with irritation. He tried to quickly think of an excuse to leave quickly without making Kagome suspicious of something.

Kagome looked up quickly when she heard a strange howl, "What was that sound?" she asked Ichigo, thinking that he might know since he had been living in Karakura town much longer than she had.

His brown eyes stared at her incredulously, "You can hear it?" he asked her. Kagome nodded her head.

"Of course I can hear it." Kagome said, obviously confused. She looked around at the people walking around, but they were all acting as though they hadn't heard anything.

An instant later the howl came again, much closer this time. The howl was followed by a large creature that looked to be half snake and half man. It had on a round, white mask that had a horn sticking of the middle of the forehead.

"Is that a demon?" Kagome asked, Ichigo noticed there wasn't a hit of fear in her voice. She acted as though she dealt with monsters everyday.

Wait, she had said demon. Had she seen a demon before and that's why she wasn't scared? Hell, did demons even exist?

"No, it's something called a hollow. An evil spirit. Normal humans can't see them." Ichigo said, pulling a small, round, green pill from his pocket and swallowed, leaving Kon in charge of his body.

Kagome let out a startled gasp when she saw Ichigo separate from his body. He now wore a black kimono like thing that had broad pants and sleeves. He wore a large sword upon his back as he glared at the hollow. Kagome just stared at him, "What are you?" she asked him. She was confused.

Ichigo had decided to go on and get out of his body. If she could see this thing then he could explain to her about everything later. If she could see the hollow then she must have pretty good spiritual pressure so she would need protecting. The hollow howled again and Ichigo vanished, reappearing a second later to slice through the hollows head and it slowly disintegrated.

A/N: So Kagome has seen her first Hollow, did this progress a little quickly?


End file.
